youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
ZackScottGames
Zack Scott (born November 3, 1985) is a YouTuber hailing from Oklahoma City. His videos include gaming, animals, comedy and amazing facts. He also has a gaming channel called ZackScottGames. He has also been an actor on the Annoying Orange, voicing Wasabi in Annoying Orange Wazzup 2: Wasssabi and Pineapple in Pain-apple. ZackScottGames This is his gaming channel and currently has over 700,000 subscribers. List of Games *Super Meat Boy *Left 4 Dead 2 *Back To The Future: The Game - Episode 1: It's About Time *Minecraft: Season 1 *Dead Space 2 *Back To The Future: The Game - Episode 2: Get Tannen! *Minecraft Werewolf *Back To The Future: The Game- Episode 3: Citizen Brown *Portal 2 *Portal 2 Co Op *Mortal Kombat *Batman: Arkham Asylum *VVVVVV *Duke Nukem Forever *The Legend Of Zelda *Minecraft: Season 2 *Castlevania *Mega Man *Mega Man 2 *LOL Replays *Dead Island *Mega Man 3 *Mega Man 4 *Rage *Batman: Arkham City *Jurassic Park: The Game *The Legend Of Zelda: Skyward Sword *Duke Nukem Forever: The Doctor Who Cloned Me *Mega Man 5 *Versus Mode *DuckTales *Mega Man 6 *SoulCalibur V *Twisted Metal *Zack Vs. Spiders *Minecraft: Season 3 *The Simpsons Arcade Game *PaRappa The Rapper *Street Fighter X Tekken *Journey *The Binding Of Isaac *Silent Hill Downpour *Angry Birds Space *The Walking Dead *Happy Wheels *The Binding Of Isaac: Wrath Of The Lamb *Thomas Was Alone *Borderlands 2 *Resident Evil 6 *Slender *Angry Birds Star Wars *Paper Mario: Sticker Star *New Super Mario Bros. U *ZombiU *Quick Play *Scribblenauts Unlimited *Don't Starve *Dead Space 3 *Resident Evil: Revelations *Tomb Raider *More Happy Wheels *Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon *Bioshock Infinite *Injustice: Gods Among Us *Dead Island Riptide *Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon *Super Mario 3D Land *Mario and Donkey Kong: Minis On The Move *Metro: Last Light *Plants Vs. Zombies *Remember Me *Animal Crossing: New Leaf *The Last Of Us *New Super Luigi U *The Walking Dead: 400 Days *Plants Vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time *Pikmin 3 *Mario & Luigi: Dream Team *Saints Row IV *The Wonderful 101 *Rayman Legends *Grand Theft Auto V *Angry Birds Star Wars 2 *Scribblenauts Unmasked *Beyond: Two Souls *The Wolf Among Us *Pokémon X *More Animal Crossing: New Leaf *Batman: Arkham Origins *Bioshock Infinite: Burial At Sea *Funny Montages! *The Legend Of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds *Super Mario 3D World *Dead Rising 3 *Angry Birds Go! *Peggle 2 *The Walking Dead: Season 2 *Cut The Rope 2 *Gone Home *Brothers: A Tale Of Two Sons *Broken Age *The LEGO Movie Videogame *Jazzpunk *Titanfall Beta *Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze *Plants Vs Zombies: Garden Warfare *South Park: The Stick Of Truth *Titanfall *Yoshi's New Island *Angry Birds Epic *Bioshock Infinite: Burial At Sea - Episode Two *LEGO The Hobbit Most Popular Series These are the most popular series made by Zackscottgames, But only counts a series' popularity by its number of views and likes of the series' first episode/part. #Plants vs Zombies 2: It's about time! - Over 4.5 Million views #Angry Birds GO! - Over 3 Million Views #Angry Birds Star Wars - Over 2.5 Million Views #Super Mario 3D World - Over 2 Million Views #Luigi's Mansion Dark Room - Over 2 Million Views #Angry Birds Star Wars 2 - Over 2 Million Views #Plants vs Zombies: Garden Warfare - Over 1.5 Million Views Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers